<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TwoSet Violin RPS】August 5th（Eddy/Brett） by wishme168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526573">【TwoSet Violin RPS】August 5th（Eddy/Brett）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168'>wishme168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, breddy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Eddy/Brett<br/>*現實向<br/>*推測兩人搭乘8/4的飛機回到新加坡的衍伸</p><p>*NSFW慎入</p><p>*如果喜歡這篇文章，可以按心或是留下感想告訴我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TwoSet Violin RPS】August 5th（Eddy/Brett）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>阿雞 IG@twosetchicken 生日快樂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Eddy是被似有若無的搔癢感，和懷中不安分的小動作給弄醒的。</p><p>　　一開始他以為只是Brett醒了，在自己胸前蹭來蹭去、想找一個合適的位置窩著繼續睡，便沒太在意，只是朦朧著意識，精實的小臂摟過不知是正對還是背對的身子，示意那人安靜一些，沒多久躁動便平息下來，他又沉沉進入夢鄉。</p><p>　　不知道是經過了十分鐘還是半小時，反正Eddy覺得自己好像才剛睡著、又睡得不安穩，總覺得一直有東西在打擾自己的睡眠，卻皺著眉、有種醒不過來的錯覺。</p><p>　　直到作亂的根源將他下身的男性器官一把含進口中，脆弱的命根子被一個緊縮的力道緊緊吸附住時，從那裡湧上的血液直衝尾椎和大腦，酥爽的快感迫使男人睜開眼，腰身也下意識地拱起、爽得脫口而出簡單卻直接的單字：「Fuck……」</p><p>　　聽見他的髒話，另一個聲音輕笑了下；不用細想，也知道那只會屬於他年長的戀人，Eddy艱難地緊繃著小腹，半撐起身子，瞇著眼看著埋首於自己胯下的身影，一瞬間不知道該氣惱還是該開心──好吧，他已經被咬硬了，還持續被溫熱的口腔含著吸吮著，總得來說是挺爽的。</p><p>　　沒有校正的視力有些模糊，他抹抹臉、打了個哈欠，正想坐起身時，頂端的鈴口被舌尖勾引地逗弄著，Eddy皺起眉「嗯」了聲、繃緊了身子，又無力地倒回床上。</p><p>　　唇舌的主人卻沒有善罷甘休，就著那人還差一點才完全硬挺的樣子，直接將性器吞吃進去，正好把敏感的龜頭擠進喉頭，忍住不適、收緊了整個口腔，真空的環境模擬了高潮收縮的甬道。Brett聽見對方粗喘出聲的同時再罵了幾個髒字，口中的肉棒跳了跳、又大了一圈；雖然對於有著小潔癖的他來說並不太喜歡口交及被口交，但不可否認把心愛的人咬到勃起帶來的心靈滿足，讓他越來越不介意給總是寵著自己的戀人一些情色的服務。</p><p>　　雖然沒有讓他射出來，但前列腺液還是弄得Brett嘴裡一片腥羶，他張開嘴、將水淋淋的男根吐出，唇邊都是淫靡的水痕，他不顧躺著的人還一柱擎天的樣子，逕自下床、跑進廁所裡漱口，把味道都沖洗乾淨、還用漱口水把味道全去掉後，才緩步又回到床邊。</p><p>　　最了解他的Eddy自然是知道對方不會真的拋棄自己，他看著只穿著四角褲的Brett晃著白皙的腿走回來就知道了──他的下身早已在方才的努力中也撐起一座帳篷，頂端滲出的液體在棉質的布料上暈染出深色的痕跡。他滾動著喉結，被點燃的慾火連著渴望逐漸在腦中膨脹起來。</p><p>　　那具纖細的身軀不由分說就爬回他的身上，兩人同樣抬頭的慾望隔著一層薄薄的底褲碰在一起，「醒了？」Brett湊上去親他的下顎和嘴角，然後在戀人想偏過頭和自己接吻時嫌棄地皺眉躲開，「嘿、你還沒刷牙。」</p><p>　　「嗯……」那人的口氣帶著清涼的薄荷味道，Eddy也沒惱、就著他躲開的角度在精緻的輪廓上親了幾下，然後才頂著還惺忪的眼看他，「這麼想做？」</p><p>　　Brett挑挑眉，「你不想？」</p><p>　　聽見他的反問，Eddy忍不住低低地笑，釀在胸腔裡共鳴出安心的回聲，他伸出手、虛虛地摟住那人的後腰，感受著掌心下稍微低一點的溫度，還想睡的音調帶點柔軟的鼻音：「……都被你咬成這樣，怎麼可能不想。」</p><p>　　他們昨天晚上抵達的新加坡，雖然飛機六點多就落了地，但現在這個時機點，每個國家對於入境的外國人都嚴陣以待，兩人在機場折騰到快九點才被送上專車，回到閒置了近半年的家裡。</p><p>　　雖然離開前盡量收得整齊，在住進來前也有請他們的團隊朋友幫忙先打掃過，兩個大男孩還是再親手將兩人的「家」簡單地收拾了遍。</p><p>　　直到洗去一身疲憊準備躺上床時，兩人才想起最後一餐是中午前、在澳洲的機場簡單吃了些東西而已；看見Brett皺著臉、摸著發痛的胃部，Eddy想也不想就打開外送平台替兩人張羅。雖然接近午夜的選擇不多，但填飽肚子還是沒問題的，反正還要關在家一周以上，小提琴家也顧不上生理時鐘紊亂，吃飽喝足便相擁而眠。</p><p>　　昨晚的狀況自然是來不及、也沒有多餘的精力「做」些什麼，加上離開布里斯本前Brett大多留在家陪陪家人，不似前陣子總是留在戀人家裡，的確也是很久沒有親吻以上的親密接觸了；Eddy不會不想做，只是睡前的飽餐一頓讓他的身體在睡著後繼續進行著消化工作，導致他現在整個人都沉重得遲鈍，他就不知道Brett怎麼能夠這麼早醒來、甚至還能還跑來幫自己點火。</p><p>　　「那還廢話那麼多。」Brett露出狡黠的樣子，掙脫了他的手臂就直起身、跨坐在平坦精實的腰身上。</p><p>　　「嗯……擴張了嗎？」</p><p>　　「你覺得呢？」他用大張著腿的姿勢艱難地把自己下身的布料褪去，不忘把對方還卡在雙膝之間的褲子一併扒掉；上衣還穿得好好的下面卻全空，在視覺上也帶來另一種情趣。</p><p>　　「嗯，」Eddy好心情地盯著他輕跳出來的可愛勃起，努力想讓自己醒神，抬起的手原本想試探看看那處入口是否已經放鬆，然而Brett已經撐起下半身，他只得撫上白皙滑嫩的大腿，「那你慢一點，別傷著──嘶──」</p><p>　　但奉行Just do it的Brett又豈是聽人擺佈的類型，他不顧自己的準備沒有戀人那般到位，也忽略了已經將近一個禮拜沒有性事的事實，直接扶著身下硬挺的肉莖、對準窄小的穴口後狠狠吃進體內，動作一氣呵成，沒有阻止的餘地──</p><p>　　「Brett！」</p><p>　　看見他痛得皺起的眉眼，Eddy心疼地想起身，對方卻搖搖頭，手上用了點力、示意他繼續躺著，「我沒事……只是痛了點……嗯──」</p><p>　　Brett一邊說、一邊又往下坐了幾分，讓粗長上翹的凶器破開自己，進到更裡面，他大張著嘴，就著和戀人合為一體的痛覺更加興奮地顫抖起來。</p><p>　　一直注視著他的Eddy自然也發現了，他身前的慾望不但沒有消退，反倒抖了抖、滲出透明的前列腺液，他只得摩娑著那人性感的膝窩，再柔聲勸導一次：「那你慢點。」</p><p>　　「我……考慮看、看……」</p><p>　　這就是完全不聽話的意思了。Eddy另一隻手握住扶在自己胸腹間的手腕，幫助他保持平衡，讓Brett不會突然腿一軟、就不小心讓他自己受傷。</p><p>　　經過一番抗戰，Brett顫抖不已的腿根終於讓臀部貼在對方胯上，兩人都一起鬆了一口氣；他感受著深埋在體內的炙熱因為被狹窄吸附住而凸凸跳動著的痠脹感，稍微前後挪動了一下、又不安分地上下扭了扭屁股，才確認著裡面沒有因為魯莽而受傷，就猛地被身下的人一個挺胯、「啊」地驚喘出聲。</p><p>　　Eddy口乾舌燥地捏捏他的大腿，被扭腰擺臀的挑逗磨得慾火上漲，啞著嗓子警告：「……別鬧。」</p><p>　　「我沒有，」Brett不高興地舔舔唇，稍微改變一下腿的施力點，「我來，你別動。」</p><p>　　他先是小幅度地抬起腰臀，再落下，在找到合適的角度後逐漸加快了速度，配合著呼吸的律動，Brett不知不覺也輕輕喘息著。</p><p>　　「嗯……嗯……」Eddy被溫熱的腸道咬得舒服，從鼻間發出愉悅的輕吟。</p><p>　　看見對方感受到快感的表情，Brett便試著用龜頭擦過自己的前列腺，爽得發抖的同時忘記撐著重量、直接往更加昂揚的分身坐了下去；受到更大的刺激，他整個下身都緊繃著，幾乎像是乾性高潮般全身發抖。</p><p>　　爽到的Eddy自然也不吝嗇給伴侶一點調情，「喔──Brett，你裡面好緊……」</p><p>　　那露骨的葷話讓Brett的分身輕抖了下，不可否認在情事中被這樣調戲總還是讓他無所適從的面紅耳赤，他咬著牙說了聲「閉嘴」、便想俯下身、用嘴堵住他惱人的字句，卻想起他還沒刷牙，只得洩恨似地叼住他的喉結。</p><p>　　沒有在意戀人的張牙舞爪，他任由露出獠牙的貓咪在自己身上留下印記，滿意地舔了舔後，重新坐起身，雙手撐在自己身上，用大張的雙腿撐起屁股，開始新一輪的律動。</p><p>　　Brett奮力地扭動著腰臀，下坐到底時都發出肉體撞擊的聲音，雖然不如以往被肏幹的密集，還是讓他難以自制地加快了些。</p><p>　　「啊……真棒……Brett……」</p><p>　　被最裡面的嫩肉吸附著讓Eddy又喟嘆出聲，同時繼續欣賞上方那張染上羞憤和情慾的嫩紅臉頰，以及流著水、隨著律動而不停晃動的肉棒。許久沒和戀人做愛，他其實也快到了，讓Brett單方面的律動固然不會不舒服，只是跟自己挺動著腰的頻率來說還是差了點，雖然都很自制地沒有動作，然而現在他還是忍不住、開始小幅度地在那人坐下時跟著抬起下身，讓頭部可以被吃進更深的地方。</p><p>　　努力了前大半段的Brett已經開始流失力氣，加上被對方越發用力的頂弄，要不是他努力撐著、早就倒在那人身上、只剩下軟軟的呻吟，他不滿地咬緊屁股後就不肯動了，停下動作喘著，瞇起慾求不滿的眼，直直地盯著好整以暇躺在床上的人。</p><p>　　Eddy故意沒有直接開口，而是等到Brett忍不住又趴回自己身上，夾了夾屁股，才輕哼一聲問他：「嗯？換我了嗎？」</p><p>　　「你很煩欸。」</p><p>　　得到不坦率的回應，Eddy摟抱著腰腿流失力氣的人、俐落地翻了個身，就著對方被自己箝制在懷裡的姿勢低頭親他，乖巧地只吻過他略帶鬍渣的臉頰、和小巧泛紅的耳垂，讓貓咪饜足地瞇起眼，主動抬起腿、勾上自己的後腰。</p><p>　　托起富有彈性的臀肉捏了把，沒有多加預告，Eddy盡責地擺動起腰部，每一下都讓自己捅到最深處，越發激烈的抽插撞出Brett原本藏在口中的聲音，不斷地發出曖昧的呻吟。</p><p>　　Eddy看著逐漸被弄得失神的戀人，嗅著他身上的清冽氣息，忍不住又逗弄他：「你好香……」</p><p>　　「好、好了啦──嗯！」</p><p>　　和自己像是擺弄按摩棒不能相比的操幹讓Brett爽得忘了要抱怨，他覺得自己全身上下都因為快感的酥麻而顫抖著，每次被撞進更深處時也令他無法克制地蜷起腳趾，連抵在對方上衣上磨擦得發癢的陰莖都帶來異樣的刺激。</p><p>　　「Ed、Eddy……」他一手摟住對方的後頸，一手捉住那人的上衣領口，在龜頭擦過那點時Brett帶著哭腔央求著，「那裡、再、啊──」</p><p>　　「這裡？」</p><p>　　「嗯、哈……對、好爽……」</p><p>　　「你也咬得我好爽，」Eddy憐愛地低頭親吻他的額角，「你真可愛，Bretty……」</p><p>　　撒嬌般的愛稱讓Brett興奮地全身都軟了；被火熱的肉莖不停歇地狠狠貫穿，最後他在完全沒有撫弄前面的狀態下被插到高潮射精、噴灑出的精液沾在兩人的上衣之間，同時也絞緊的後穴也讓Eddy終於悶哼著登頂，在一次插入後射在最深處。</p><p>　　在眷戀的體內出完精的人故意又頂了兩下，Brett敏感地發出嚶嚀，疲軟的分身跟著跳動、又滲出一些白濁，煽情地點綴在粉嫩的柱身上；Eddy輕輕彎起嘴角，本想伸手替他揉揉那裡，看是不是可以把人玩到潮吹，但最後沒有真的「出手」。他還是不想讓伴侶第一天回新加坡就累得起不了身。</p><p>　　就著交合著的姿勢溫存了下，最後受不了鼻尖縈繞著自己的氣味、以及後穴裡開始鮮明起來的黏膩感受的Brett掙扎了下，推推身上的人，「……要洗澡。」</p><p>　　Eddy難過地哼了聲，撒嬌似地摟緊身下小一號的身驅，在圓領旁探出的小痣上輕吻啃咬著，「可是我還沒吃飽……」</p><p>　　「……最好是去洗澡你就不會做了。」</p><p>　　Eddy的動作一頓，在他看不到的地方狡猾地眨眨眼，用低沉的嗓音輕笑出聲。</p><p>　　「當然做，」他故意湊到情人耳邊呢喃，「畢竟我的Bretty也還沒吃飽。」</p><p>　　Brett紅著臉拍打他，在那雙小臂終於鬆開力道時給他一個白眼，「先去刷牙。」</p><p>　　「遵命。」</p><p> </p><p>　　於是刷完牙後，戀人們先黏黏糊糊地給對方一個喘不過氣的唇舌交纏，才在蒸氣繚繞的浴室裡點起第二次的情慾。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>